Drake and Josh Songfics
by WolfObsessed
Summary: Every chapter is with a diffrent song. If you want to request a song, go ahead!XD Not my story, like all the other Drake & Josh stories,This is my sister cutiekuki's story.
1. Invincible

**'The song is Invincible by Jesse Mccartney'**

All _italics _are flash backs.

All **_Bold italics_** are lyrics.

_**I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way**_

_"I think you had enough." Josh warned as he took Drake's third beer out of his hand._

_"Oh come on Joshie!" Drake protested. "We just graduated high school! We're celebrating!"_

_"I know, but you don't want to over celebrate." Josh said._

_"And you should start celebrating. Come on Joshie live a little!" Drake said._

_"Well unlike you I'm responsible and don't do illegal things!" Josh snapped._

_"Then don't! Live the rest of your life being Mr. Goodie Goodie! But don't ruin it for me! Just because your a big responsible baby! You party pooper!" Drake snapped back._

_"I-I just don't want you to get hurt......" Josh said softly._

_Drake's face softened. He sat on Josh's lap, wrapped his arms around his neck, and looked up at him._

_"Awwww Joshie! You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, nothing is going to happen to me."_

_Josh was about to protest. He was about to tell him about a bunch of bad things that could happen to him if he got drunk, but Drake's lips on his stopped him._

_When they broke apart their foreheads were touching and Drake was smiling._

_"I love you Joshie."_

_Josh softly shook his head and smiled, finally giving in._

_"I love you too." He said as he handed Drake the beer._

_Drake gave Josh one more kiss before he got off his lap and disappeared in the crowd._

**_September 1st, 2003  
It took the life right out of me  
Hung up the phone  
And raced out the door  
Broken  
I tried to believe that it wasn't true  
But in my heart I always knew  
That being the life of the party would catch up to you  
Your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours_**

_It was five thirty in the morning. Josh was pacing back & forth, worry ∧ fear was running in his system as he waited for Drake. When the phone rang he ran to it and quickly picked it up._

_"Oh my god Drake! You scared me man! Where are you?! Are you ok?!" He yelled before he gave the person a chance to speak._

_"....Is this the Parker residence?"_

_Josh was disappointed when it was a woman's voice._

_"Y-yeah."_

_"This is the hospital calling about Drake Parker....I'm sorry to tell you this....but Drake was in a bad car accident and he's in critical condition."_

_Josh's heart stopped and he dropped the phone._

_"Josh, Who was that?"_

_He turned around to see his parents a few feet behind him._

_Their looks formed concern when they saw the broken look on his face and the tears forming in his eyes._

_"D-Drake......A-Accident.....H-Hospital..." Is all Josh managed to say._

_Their faces fell._

_"Walter go get Megan...We're going to the hospital."_

_Josh raced out the door and went into the back seat of the car._

_They were waiting in the waiting room in the hospital. Audrey was crying on Walter shoulder. Walter had his arms wrapped around her, tears silently falling from his own eyes. Megan stared at the waiting room entrance, she used all her strength to hold in the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Josh was pacing back and forth, tears stinging at his eyes._

_**I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everythings cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?**_

_"Drake!" Josh called. He was looking through the crowd to find Drake._

_Josh found both Eric & Craig on the floor groaning,_

_"Oh my god!" Josh yelled, running over to help them up._

_"What happened?" Josh asked as he helped Craig up._

_"Drake left." Craig said as he helped his best friend Eric up._

_"What? W-what do you mean he left?" Josh asked._

_"He said he was leaving.....But he was drunk, so me and Craig tried to keep him from leaving and told him that he should go find you, so you could drive him home." Eric said._

_"But he kept denying that he was drunk, and when we still didn't let him go.....He got violent." Craig added._

_"Sorry Josh.....But he got away." Eric said apologetically._

_Josh started wobbling. _

_"Whoa there buddy." Eric said as he steadied Josh._

_"Do you wanna ride home?" Craig asked._

_Josh slowly nodded._

_Eric grabbed one of Josh's arms and put it around his shoulder, while Craig did that to the other arm._

_"Don't worry buddy....We'll take care of you." Craig said as he and Eric dragged him out of the party._

**_Every time I'm home I pass that road  
Driving alone and the street feels cold  
Seeing your face yeah it's haunting me  
My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out  
Just where you'd be four years from now  
And what you were thinking when the lights came down  
The doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours_**

It's been a year since Drake's death. Josh was going home for spring break. He had to go on the road, the road where Drake's accident happened. He didn't want to, that road haunted him, but it was the only road that would take him home. As he gets on it he sees Drake standing on the side of the road in the rain, soak in wet. He looked just like he did that one day in class, after Josh was done with him. Warm tears stung at Josh's eyes as he sees the boy he misses so much.

"I still love you Drake. I'll never stop. You have and will always have my heart.....Apart of me died when you died." Josh said softly as he past the Drake illusion.

Josh wonders where Drake would be four years from now,Where Josh and him would be four years from now. He wonders what Drake's last thoughts were.

_**  
I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everythings cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?**_

_The doctor walked in. Audrey, Walter, & Megan stood up. Josh stopped pacing. They all hoped for good news but by the look of the doctors face it wasn't._

_"We did everything we could....I'm sorry."_

_Audrey sank to the floor, bringing Walter down with her. She cried even harder then before. Walter started to cry too. Megan lost all her strength and let all the tears she been holding fall. Josh just ran out of the room._

_"Josh!" He heard his family yell, but he needed to see it for himself._

**_Who ever said that life was fair  
When you live without a care  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'_**

_Josh found the room. He saw Drake's lifeless form. he went by his side, grabbed his hand, and sunk to the floor._

_"No...Drake....You can't be dead." Josh whispered brokenly._

_His broken tears turned into broken cries._

_'He shouldn't have given Drake the beer back, then Drake would still be here.'_

_"I'm....sorry..... Drake.....I.....have always protected you.....But this time I didn't......I'm.....sorry....." Josh said inbetween his broken sobs. _

_'Drake told me nothing would happen to him....And look at him now he's gone.'_

_Josh stood up, not letting go of Drake's cold, tear stained hand. He looked down at him._

_"Y-you told me..... nothing was going to happen to you....."_

_Josh hugged Drake's dead body, burying his face in his hollow chest, & sobbed._

_"Come back Drake......You can't leave me all alone......I can't live without you...."_

_"If you won't come back.....Bring me with you...."_

_"I love you......I love you so much....."_

_"You were wrong when you said you needed me way more then I needed you......I need you Drake.....I need you more then air....Without you my whole world will fall apart..."_

_The doctors came in and tried to pry Josh away from Drake but he wouldn't let go._

_"No. No....I need to stay with Drake..." Josh cried as the doctors finally pryed him from Drake and started pulling him away._

_He grabbed onto door frame. "I'll always love you Drake......Nobody will ever replace you....I promise!" He cried to Drake, before the doctors dragged him out of the room._

_**I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everythings cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five**_

**_I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way..._**


	2. What's left of Drake

Warning contains cutting, sexual content, and lots of angst.

_'Italics' _are lyrics.

The song is What's left of me by Nick Lachey.

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah..._

Drake's realized that he made a mistake. The biggest mistake of his life. He's the one who chased Josh away. He made Josh be done with him. Josh will never forgive him, no matter how many times he apologizes. Even if Drake doesn't like it, he knows he deserves it. He's taken advantage of Josh's love. Josh would of done anything for him, Drake knew it and he took advantage of it. He's hurt Josh, many times. He never means to, but he always does. He needs Josh more then anything. He doesn't know how that happened, but it did. Josh doesn't need him, not even a bit. Josh's life is way better without him. He sees how happy Josh is in the life without him, he's never seen him that happy when he was in his life. Drake has realized that for couple days now, but as he was thrown into the chemical shower in science class he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Sit down Drake." Mr. Roland said.

Drake ignores him.

"Drake, sit down!" Mr. Roland said a little louder.

"No! Josh!" Drake yelled, turning around to look at Josh.

"What?" Josh asked with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong, OK? I was wrong!"

Josh softened. "What do you mean?"

"Man, I'm sorry I made you late for your exam, I'm sorry I ran over your bike! I'm sorry I'm probably the worst brother in the world and you're way better off without me. And I need you more than you need me, I need you way more than you need me! I just-I just... I'm sorry Josh... I'm sorry... " Drake said.

Then he walks out of the classroom.

_  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

Drake went into the men's room, into the stall, fell to his knees, and cried. He dug one of his wet, shaking hands into his pocket of his soak in wet jeans. He pulled out a little razor, that he's used a lot after Josh was done with him. He looked at his left arm that was covered in healing scars, and he cut his wrist. Then he did it to his right wrist. Then he put his head in his bloody hands, and cried harder.

He heard the men's room door open and close, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

"Drake?"

That's what made him turn his head around to see a pair of feet in front of the stall door. It was Josh.

"Drake is that you?....Are you crying?" He asked. He sounded concerned.

Drake stared at the door, his lip quivered, before he said. "J-just....Go away."

"No Drake....We need to talk.....Please let me in." He begged.

Drake reached for the lock & unlocked it.

When Josh saw Drake, saw the old scars, and the freshly new scars that were gushing out blood, saw the bloody razor in Drake's hand, saw that Drake looked so fragile and broken......He broke. He sank down to his knees in front of Drake, and pulled him into a protective hug. Drake was shaking really bad. Josh was getting wet and covered in blood, but he didn't care. He just wanted to pick up the pieces, to fix what he broke. Tears of guilt, fear, and worry fell from Josh's eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry Drake.....I didn't know it was hurting you this bad.....I'm sorry."

Drake tried to get out of Josh's grip, but he was to weak.

"No I deserve it....You loved me....I took advantage of it......You got tired of it.....So you took me out of your life...." He paused. "Which I'm surprised you haven't done that along time ago...Cause I learned my lesson.....I'm a screw up.....I-I got what was coming to me."

Josh let go of Drake, so he could look at him. But Drake was looking down at the floor. Josh looked at him with surprise and shock.

"D-Drake....You don't deserve this....I wanted you to learn your lesson....Not brake you......That's the last thing I wanted to do..."

Silence.

"I-I still love you. I do." Josh assured Drake. Hoping that would make him feel better.

Drake finally looked at him.

"No....J-just leave...You deserve better....You deserve anyone but me....I.....I don't deserve your love."

"Drake...." Josh's voice faded away in hurt. It hurt him to see Drake like this.

He went to move the wet bangs sticking to Drake's forehead, but Drake shook his head. Drake went to back away, but Josh grabbed his arm.

"Hey." He said softly. "Stop trying to get away from me."

Silence.

Josh looked at the arm he held with concern.

"God Drake..."

He wanted to yell at Drake. He wanted to ask him how he thought this was going to help, but he didn't. He never thought Drake would or could do something like this. This is because of him, if he wouldn't have been done with him, Drake wouldn't be like this.

"I forgive you." Josh said as he wrapped Drake's bloody wrists in lots of toilet paper.

Drake shook his head, still not looking at him. "You shouldn't."

"But I do."

Drake slowly looked up at him. "But why?"

"Because I love you....I love you more then anything." Josh answered. "And I hate to see you like this.....It hurts me to see you like this."

Drake shook his head again, and looked back down at the floor.

Josh lifted Drake's chin up, so he could look in his eyes. They were full of hurt, emptiness, and loneliness....He even saw hunger & a burning in them. Josh kissed him, Drake kissed back hungrily.

_I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

When they broke away Josh pulled Drake on his lap and hugged him protectively again. Drake wrapped his fragile, shaking arms around Josh.

"I promise I'll never be done with you again.....Drake......I love you."

"I-I love you too Josh."

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

After sitting there for a couple of minutes Josh said.

"We better go back to class."

Then he got up, helping Drake up. He was about to walk out when Drake grabbed onto his arm. Josh turned around to look at him.

"Hey stop trying to get away from me." Drake said. And for the first time in weeks he smiled.

That smile made Josh feel better, gave Josh hope that Drake wasn't going to be broke forever.

Josh attacked Drake, smacking him into a wall, and kissed him passionately. He had to admit he missed this. He missed kissing Drake, touching Drake.....Loving Drake.

Josh peeled off Drake's wet moved from Drake's lips, to his jaw, to his neck. He sucked a spot of his neck, hard enough to make a mark, saying that Drake was his again. Drake moaned. Oh how Josh missed that sound. He unbuckled and took off Drake's pants. He slid off Drake's boxers. Sank down to his knees and took Drake in his mouth.

Drake whimpered, putting his hands through Josh's hair.

"J-J-Josh..."

Drake cried out as he came inside of Josh's mouth. Josh swallowed, took his own clothes off, then went back to Drake's lips. Their erections grinded together making both of them moan like crazy in the kiss.

"Josh...Josh I need you....I need you now." Drake whispered softly onto Josh's lips.

_It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head_

_Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again_

Drake clutched tightly onto Josh as Josh went in and out of him, afraid that this illusion would fade away.

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

"Drake!" Josh moaned as he came inside of Drake.

Josh got out of Drake, sank to the floor, and caught Drake in his lap. They were both panting and soak in wet with sweat.

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_

They looked into each others eyes. He could tell that Drake didn't believe that this was real. He pulled Drake closer, Drake clutched onto him.

"I'm really here Drake.....I'll always be here."


	3. Fall for you

Ok so my sister made this for the wonderful xXxSunEntwinedxXx. She doesn't like how it turned out...But she hopes you like it Sunny!=)

The song is Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Drake was making out with a hot blonde at one of the tables at the priemere. Josh was trying not to look, but it was hard not to. Seeing that broke his heart, it always did. He knows he and Drake had an agreement. Drake still dates girls to keep suspicions away, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. He loves Drake. Drake is the one, his soulmate. Every time Drake leaves to go on a date, every girl he brings home, every girl he see's Drake with breaks Josh's heart. He gets ripped apart and a empty, lonely, jealous feeling fills him.

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_

But Josh knows that after Drake's done with this girl and their alone he'll come back to him, pick up the pieces and glue Josh back together again. Josh thinks its worth the pain, if Drake will fix it, because he loves how Drake fixes it. With small, sweet words, and actions that drive him crazy. Those girls don't mean anything to Drake. Drake is his, Drake is Josh's.....Atleast that's what Drake tells him. He couldn't find another Drake. He couldn't find another person that makes him feel this way._  
_

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh_

He doesn't know what came over him as he stormed over to the table when the blonde's hands went over to Drake's belt buckle and started to unbuckle it as her and Drake kissed.

"Get off of_ my _Drake bitch!" Josh yelled as he ripped the blonde off of Drake and onto the floor.

Drake stood up with a confused, angry expression on his face. "Josh what ar-"

Josh cut him off as he pulled him into a hard passionate kiss.

There were gasps, "Oh my gods", and whispers. Drake pushed Josh off of him. He looked at him in shock and anger, like he couldn't believe Josh just did that. His cheeks were red, but Josh didn't know if it was from embarrassment, or anger, or both.

"Josh what the hell?!"

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

Drake softened a bit as he saw the hurt in Josh's eyes. Josh looked around. There was a huge group around them. He looked back at Drake.

"D-Drake I don't care anymore."

When he saw the confusion in Drake's eyes he added.

"I don't care if people know.....I love you Drake."

All the anger left Drake.

Josh looked at the huge crowd around them and shouted.

"I, Josh Nicols loves his stepbrother Drake Parker!"

He looked back at Drake.

"I-I can't share you anymore Drake....I'm sorry....I-I just can't."

Then he turn around, and disappeared into the crowd.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_

Drake went into the room he and Josh shared. Josh was on the couch staring at the t.v. Drake knew Josh was to deep in thought to be actually watching t.v. because he knew that look.

"Josh?"

There was no answer, Josh didn't even move a muscle.

Drake walked over to him and sat down beside him.

Josh still didn't move a muscle, he wasn't even blinking.

"Josh....I-I love you too." Drake said softly.

"And I'm sor-"

But Drake didn't get to finish that sentence. Josh shut him up with a kiss. Drake said he loved him and thats all he needed to hear.

When they broke apart they looked at each other affectionately, both of them had love in their eyes, both of them had soft, happy smiles. They went in Josh's bed, and cuddled, falling asleep peacefully.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_


	4. Josh's Crush

The song is Crush by Mandy Moore.

_'Italics'_ Are thoughts and lyrics.

And of course this is a Drake/Josh story....But it also has Drake/Carly.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

Drake smiled at Josh as he ended the song. Josh smiled back and gave him two thumbs up. Carly comes from behind the curtain to Drake. They hug and kiss. Josh's smile faded. '_Stupid Carly!' _Carly does everything Josh wishes he did. She was everything Josh wanted to be to Drake.

"Drake. Drake. Drake." The crowd chanted over and over.

Drake drooped on arm around Carly's waist as he smiled at the huge crowd.

"Thanks guys! Your a great crowd! I love you all!"

_I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

When Drake spotted Josh backstage he let go of Carly's waist and jumped into Josh's opened arms.

Josh wishes it would stay like this, with Drake in his arms. He wishes everyone else would just disappear.

"You were great man! They loved you!"

"Well it's all thanks to you! Thanks for getting me this gig!"

"Hey your talent got you this gig....I just helped."

"Drake?"

Drake let go of Josh and looked to his side.

Carly hooked her arm with Drake's.

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?" Josh asked.

"Oh Carly planned something for me....It's suppose to be a surprise so she's not telling me." Drake answered.

"All I know is that were celebrating."

"Oh." Josh said with disappointment.

Drake was going to celebrate his gig without him, and with Carly.

"Oh hey man you can come." Drake said, noticing the disappointment in Josh's voice.

Josh could tell Carly didn't like Drake's suggestion, but Drake didn't seem to notice.

Carly wants Drake for herself and Josh doesn't blame her.

"No it's ok. Carly planned it special for just the two of you."

"Oh ok! See Drake Josh doesn't want to come." Carly said.

And before Drake could say anything else Carly was pulling him away from Josh. Josh sighed and left.

He been in his car driving not even five minutes when he got a text message.

_'R u sure?'_

Josh chuckled harshly. Is he sure? Of course not! He wanted to go, so that slutty bitch didn't have Drake all to herself! He wanted to be the one alone with him celebrating! But he couldn't tell Drake that, so he put:

_'Yeah man! Have fun!'_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

Josh was lying in his bed thinking about Drake. He always thought about Drake. He loved Drake since the moment he first laid eyes on him. What's not to like? Drake's flawless and talented. He always wished Drake would love him back, but he knew Drake was a ladies man and would never love him. He gets a rush when he's with Drake. He does things when he's with Drake that he normally would never do.

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

Josh looks toward the door way when he hears it open. Drake's standing their looking at him, looking very confusing and scared.

"Drake?" Josh asked with concern as he sat up in his bed.

"Josh......Can I talk to you?"

Josh slowly nodded.

Drake sat beside Josh.

After a couple minutes of silence Josh asked.

"So....What's up?"

"Carly took me to an expensive resturant....And ahe paid for everything." Drake started.

"That sounds nice." Josh said.

"Yeah....It was." Drake said softly.

"But then she takes me to an expensive motel."

At that Josh's eyes widened.

_'Please don't tell me you had sex.'_

"I always get as far as I want with girls.....And a lot of girls let me go all the way....."

_'I know that already, but that doesn't mean I want to here about it!'_

"But Carly was different....I wanted to wait for the right moment.....Carly said she was ready.....And she begged me to.....So I did."

"After we were done...And been cuddled up for a while she told me she loves me....I didn't know what to say or do...." Drake paused.

"If it were any other girl I would of just freaked out and made up an excuse not to see her anymore.....But shes not......Carly's special to me.....And I care about her a lot.....But.....I-I'm not sure if I love her."

Josh nodded in understanding. It sounded like the time Mindy told him she loved him. He wrapped an arm around Drake's shoulders. Drake stiffened in his grasp.

"It's ok bro. I know what your going through. It's ok to be confused."

Drake freaked out, got out of Josh's grasp, and stood up.

"Oh no you have know Idea!"

Josh stood up, looking kind of hurt.

"Drake..."

Josh tried to go closer to Drake, but Drake kept backing up.

"No you don't understand! Mindy didn't say something that confused the shit out of you and scare you!"

"W-what?....Drake what did she say?.....Was it the I love you?....Because if it is I was confused and scared."

"No it wasn't that!....It was way worst then that!"

"What was it?"

Drake just stood there staring at him for a couple of minutes, then he shook his head.

"I-I just need to think."

He climbed the ladder to the loft and layed down in his bed.

He thought back to what happened with Carly.

_"I knew it!" Carly said angrily._

_She let go of Drake and stood up._

_Drake sat up with a confused facial expression on his face._

_"You knew what?"_

_"I knew you never liked me! I knew I was just a tool to make you forget those feelings for __**'him'**__!" Carly said the last word with such disgust and hate._

_She was putting her clothes back on as she was talking._

_Now Drake was really confused, Carly saw this and softened._

_Carly sighed, and sat down beside Drake, sitting her hand on his shoulder._

_"I knew it. I knew it since the first time I saw you together.....I tried to tell myself that I was just being stupid....That you guys were brothers and thats why you were so close."_

_"But then I saw how hurt and jealous Josh was every time you and I were together.....And I could feel his envious hate he had toward me....Then I knew it was more than brotherly love.....I kept telling myself just because Josh loves Drake doesn't mean Drake loves Josh.....You were my Drake.....And I wasn't going to let anyone....Especially your stepbrother take you away from me.....I was ready to fight for you.....I started to form hatred for Josh....I envied every time I saw you together......And tried to take up all your time so you didn't have any time with him."_

_"Josh envies me.....But he doesn't know I envy him.....Because even though we dated for a while.....And I love you.......You don't love me.....You can't love me....Because you already love Josh.....Josh has your heart.....He's always had it....Your Josh's Drake....Not mine....You belong to him....Not me."_

_"And I'm sorry Drake. I've been so selfish.....I've known all this and I didn't care.....I just hoped that I would make you fall in love with me and out of love with him....But that's not happening...It's never going to happen.....Your never gonna love me....Because your love is to strong for Josh.....Its never going to go away......I've just been in the way....I'm so sorry....I'll get out of the way..."_

_Drake looked at her as if she were crazy after his small brain processed all she said._

_"What are you talking about? I don't love Josh like that!"_

_Carly sadly smiled. "You might not know it or want to admit it to me or yourself....But you do."_

_She stood up and walked to the door, but before she left she looked back at Drake, who looked like he was thinking._

_"I really am sorry Drake.....I hope you will forgive me....And we can still be friends."_

_Then she left._

_I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_

Nobody knows about Josh's feelings for Drake. He wants to tell somebody, he needs to tell somebody. But he's afraid of their reation. Theirs no one who would understand.

_You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you_

"She thinks I love you."

Josh jumped from the sudden voice.

They been laying there in their own beds silently, so Josh wasn't expecting Drake to say anything.

"What?"

"She thinks the reason why I don't love her....Is because I love you."

Drake started to chuckle softly.

"At first I thought she was crazy...."

He stopped chuckling.

"But after I thought about.....I think she's right.....And it scares the shit out of me man."

Josh couldn't breath. Drake loves him back. He couldn't believe it.

_'Thank you Carly!'_

"I'm yours....I belong to you....I love you..." Drake repeated some of what Carly told him.

"You make me feel different.....I never felt this way before....."

Josh was touched. Nobody has ever said that to him. It was the sweetest thing anybody has ever said.

"And it scares me."

"I've felt like this for along time.....But been hiding it.....So good I was fooling myself.....I actually thought my love for you was brotherly....But Carly made me see different....Now I can't hide from it anymore."

"I wish Carly never told me.....Because I'm scared.....I'm afraid......Of this feeling."

"Your not alone."

Drake jumped at the closeness of Josh's voice. He didn't hear Josh get out of bed, but there he was out of his bed on the ladder.

"W-what?"

Josh got on the loft, then on top of Drake.

"I said your not alone. I love you Drake....I loved you since I first saw you....But I never hid it....Well I hid it from you and everbody else....But not from myself."

Josh smiled. "I'm yours. I belong to you. I love you."

Then he leaned down to kiss Drake.

_I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you  
[Repeat]_


	5. Stay

The song is Stay by Sugarland.

Couples are: Drake/Josh (Of course), Josh/Mindy, and Drake/a character I made up.

It has a lot of angst in it. This is the longest chapter my sister has ever written. She hopes it's not to long and you enjoy the story.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying_

_  
_Drake is laying in bed staring at the clock on the wall in front of him. It was twelve a.m. an hour before she calls. He looks at his side at the naked sleeping Josh. Tears fill his eyes. He loves Josh, he loves the time he has with Josh. He just hates it when every time she calls, Josh leaves him. Drake aways wishes that she won't call and that Josh will stay with him forever....But it never happens like that. Instead it always ends with him in tears.

_  
And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

_  
_No matter how much he begs Josh aways leaves him. She is his wife of course. And Drake's left on his knees in tears, with his shattered heart on his sleeve. It kills Drake inside more and more each time he watches Josh walk away.

_  
What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me_

She could never love Josh the way Drake does. Drake gave up everything for Josh. He gave his life up for Josh. Even if Josh is married to her Drake is still around. He and Josh loved each other way before she was ever in the picture. She just got to Josh before he did. They were an off and on relationship. She just kept breaking his heart. But their last fight was the end or Drake thought it was. A week after they had broke up and she had been out of their life's is when Drake admitted his feelings to Josh. Josh was happy and said he felt the same way. So they became a couple. They didn't care that they were stepbrothers, they just wanted to be with each other. Drake gave up dating random girls for Josh. They were happy. But then she comes back as the assistant manager at the premiere and they got back together. Drake was so hurt and angry that he left, left for L.A without a word. When he came back a year later her and Josh were married.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

Josh slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Drake staring at him.

"Hey."

Drake smiled back. "Hey."

Josh leaned over to kiss Drake softly on the lips.

He looked at the clock then got up, picked up his clothes, and started to get dressed.

"Josh please stay."

Josh stopped half way at putting his pants up and looked at Drake.

Drake was kneeling on the bed looking at him with pleading eyes.

"When she calls don't go."

Josh sighed. He put his focus back to pulling up his pants.

"Drake we've talked about this."

"But I'm tired of hurting! I'm tired of the loneliness! My heart can't take it anymore!"

"Don't I give you what you need?......I gave up everything for you." Drake cried.

"You always leave me. I know she is your wife....But we loved each other way before she was in the picture. You didn't have to marry her..."

Josh sighed. He sat on the bed beside Drake.

"Drake we've talked about this too."

"You left me.....I was heart broken.....I-I thought marrying her would help." Josh said softly.

"I left because we had the best relationship ever....But Mindy comes back then all the sudden all that doesn't matter and you went back with her!" Drake said defensively.

"You hurt me Josh.....Your hurting me..."

Josh sighed again. He turned around and hugged Drake.

"I'm sorry Drake....I've always loved you more than anything.....Mindy and I could never have what you and I have....I don't know what I was thinking when I went back with her.....I didn't love her....But she was my first girlfriend....And I cared alot about her....I'm sorry."

He let go of Drake to look at him with hurt, teary eyes. His voice was cracky as he said.

"But you didn't have to leave....You don't know what you did to me when you left.....It broke me....."

"You left....Just got up and left.....Without telling nobody....Without saying goodbye."

"Mindy was there....You weren't....So I married her Drake."

"If you would have stayed it would have ended differently......"

"I wanted to marry you Drake...Not her...Not Mindy....."

"But you left....So it didn't end up that way."

More tears fell from Drake's eyes. He grabbed onto Josh's arm.

"We could still make that happen....Stay....Don't go.....When she calls don't go....Stay with me."

"We don't have to live this way.....We don't have to live this lie.....We don't have to live with this hurt."

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share_

Josh sighed again.

"Drake.....You know I can't.....Mindy....Mindy's my wife."

After a few minutes of silence Josh reached out a hand so he could grab Drake and pull him on his lap. He looked down at him with sad but affectionate eyes and softly smiled, caressing Drake's cheek as he said.

"But when the timings right there will be no more Mindy....And I'll stay with you...I'll stay with you forever."

A flash of anger went through Drake's eyes. He grabbed onto the hand that was caressing his cheek and yanked it off. He stood up quickly and glared down at Josh.

"Stop it! Stop saying that! You always say that!....But it's not true! If you were gonna leave Mindy you would have done it already!"

"I'm tired of being used....I'm just a toy to you....That's what I was always to you....Nothing more....I'm just a thing that you play with when your bored....Then I'm tossed aside and left....Until you get bored again"

"And I'm tired of waiting for something thats never going to happen!"

"Drake..." Josh started but he was to hurt to finish.

Everything Drake said wasn't true. Drake was everything to him....He loved Drake more than he loved anything.

"No! No you don't understand! You don't know how it feels to love a man you have to share! It hurts like hell! It kills you inside! It rips you to shreds....Tears you to pieces!....And-and I can't take it anymore."

"But you wouldn't know how that feels like....Now would you Josh.....You never had to share me.....I was always faithful to you when we were together.....Even when you were married to Mindy."

Josh stood up, looking really hurt. He opened his mouth to say something but the phone rings.

They both look at the clock. It's one p.m. Just on time.

Josh just stands there staring at Drake, not sure what to do.

"Go ahead answer it! I know you want to!" Drake yelled.

Josh slowly walked to the dresser and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello baby....Are you coming home soon?"

Josh looked at Drake, who was staring at the floor.

"Yeah I'll be home soon."

"Ok I love you."

"Bye."

Josh hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pants pocket.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

Josh wasn't moving, he was just standing there staring at Drake again.

After about five minutes Drake finally met Josh's gaze.

"Leave! Leave already! Go back to your wife!"

"Drake--" Josh started softly but as always Drake interrupts him.

"No....I love you....I want you to stay....I want you to stay more than anything.....But I always ask you to stay......And you never do....And I'm tired....I'm tired of asking....Tired of hurting.."

"This is the last time I'll ask."

Drake sank to his knees, crawled over to Josh, clung to his legs, and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Josh....Please stay....Stay with me....Make the hurt and loneliness go away...."

"Ain't I enough for you?... Don't I give you what you need?... Do you really need Mindy?"

"We don't have to live this way....Stay Josh....Stay."

_I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

"I'm sorry..."

And that's all Drake needed to hear.

Drake's tears stopped. He let go of Josh and got up off knees.

Drake's done with Josh. He wasn't kidding when he said that was the last time he would ask Josh to stay. That was also the last time he would deal with Josh. He doesn't know what happened that made his fragile heart become stronger, that made his hurt and love turn into anger and hate. All he knows he couldn't waste another minute with Josh. He needed to move on. He wasted enough of his life. Drake used to be a popular, cool ladies man, that barely cared about anyone or anything but himself and his music. A boy who loved doing things that could get him in trouble. But he changed for Josh. He became a guy who wasn't afraid to be himself, who didn't care what anyone thought. He cared about Josh more than anything, even himself and his music. That's why he changed himself and dropped his music. He gave up all the random girls. But Josh had a life with Mindy and he wasn't giving her up to be with him. No matter how much he gave up for Josh and that the only thing he asks him to give up, he won't. And that made Drake flat out angry. Drake's given Josh the best of him, why does Mindy get the best of Josh?

Drake without a word, turned to the door, and walked out.

When he was a few feet outside from his apartment, he felt someone grab his arm.

"Drake where are you going?"

Drake turned around to look at Josh.

Josh gasped.

Drake had such hate and darkness held in his eyes.

Josh never saw that in his eyes before and it scared him.

"Let go of me! I hate you! I hope you die you unfaithful selfish bastard!"

Josh's mouth dropped. His eyes filled with disbelief and hurt. Drake's never spoke to him like that....With such hate and anger and betrayal. And he knew by the way he said it that Drake wasn't lying. Drake really hated him....He really wanted him to die.

Josh knew that he just lost Drake. His heart shattered into a million pieces.

Drake pulled himself from Josh's gripped and walked to his car and drove away.

Josh just stood there, frozen in place with his jaw dropped and allowed all the burning tears to fall.

Drake drove to the nearest bar. He slammed his head onto the counter as he sat down on a stool.

"What can I get you?"

Drake looked up.

It was a girl around his age. She had light blond hair with light blue streaks up in a ponytail and her bangs were blue, covering the right half of her face. She had the most deepest sapphire eyes he's ever seen. She was smiling at him with the most perfect teeth ever. She was the hottest girl he had ever met.

Drake smiled back.

"What's your name?" He asked with his old Drake Parker charm.

"Kiley."

"I'm Drake." Drake said leaning forward.

"Well Drake what can I get you?" Kiley asked leaning forward also.

They kept going forward until their lips met.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

It's been two years since Drake met Kiley. She's awesome, sweet, and caring. She plays the guitar too. She brought the old Drake back. She supports him. She was the one who encouraged him to go back to his music. They moved in a house together in LA. He hasn't seen Josh since he met Kiley and he wanted to keep it that way. Kiley makes Drake happy. She made all the hurt and loneliness go away.

There was a knock at the door. Drake rolled over and looked at the clock. One a.m.

He groaned.

He unwrapped himself from Kiley and got out of bed. He only had his boxers on, but he was to tired to put pants or a robe on, so he answered the door in his underwear.

"Drake?"

That voice got him wide awake. He stared wide eyed at his guest. Even though it was dark he knew who it was.

"Josh?"

Josh bit his lip and looked down at his feet nervously.

"Hi Drake."

Drake stepped aside.

"Come in."

Drake lead Josh into the living room. Josh looked around.

"Nice place."

Drake ignored that comment and looked at him sternly.

"Josh what are you doing here? At this time?How did you find me?"

"I've missed you Drake.....I...." He trailed off.

"Why you got Mindy?" Drake asked coldly.

"Drake.....I never loved Mindy.....I just told myself I did....To protect me...."

"Because when you left.... It hurt me....It hurt me so much......."

"I just used Mindy to take the hurt away.....Hoping all my love for you would go to Mindy....And it worked.....Until you came back....Then all the hurt came back....And my love for you came back too...."

"But even though I forgave you for leaving.....I was still hurt....So hurt that my heart told me I should stay with Mindy....Just incase you left again....Even though my head thought differently...Saying that you wouldn't leave me again and it would be best to leave Mindy and stay with you.....But my heart won."

"But that one day when you said you hated me and wanted me to die....Then left.....It hurt me....It hurt me more than when you left the first time.....Because that time you left....Left for good....This time not even Mindy could take the hurt away.....I did nothing but sit around the house moping and crying....Hating myself for chasing you away....."

"I realized I never loved Mindy....It's always been you...And only you....I was just staying with Mindy to protect myself....And I guess I wanted to hurt you....Like you hurt me...."

"But that one day when you broke down....I regretted my decisions.....And when you said you hated me....In such a cold, distant, betrayed voice....I knew I lost you forever.....And I died right there....."

"A month after you left....I left Mindy....She begged me to stay....and broke down crying.....I knew she was hurting....But after you left I cared about nothing....Not even myself.....You took my heart with you.....And left me with a cold, hollow shell....So I left like I should of done since you came back....But it was to late...I knew I couldn't go back to you.....So I went back with mom and dad......I was alone....And broken....I just wanted to die....I wouldn't come out of our old room....I wouldn't come out of my old bed.....Mom and dad had to force me to eat and drink...."

"And eventually they couldn't take it anymore and told me where you were and said I should fix things."

Josh saw Drake soften a bit. He made slow, careful steps closer to Drake. He was relieved when Drake didn't back away. He wrapped his arms around Drake, pulling him into a passionate, desperate kiss. Josh backed Drake into a wall. Drake wrapped his arms around Josh's neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you." Josh said into the kiss.

It was when Josh dipped his hand into Drake's boxers and wrapped it around him that made Drake stop kissing back, unwrap his arms from Josh's neck, and pushed him away.

Flashes of all the hurt and loneliness Josh caused him, then flashes of how Kiley fixed what Josh had caused ran through his head.

He glared down at Josh, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Fuck you! Fuck you Josh! How dare you think that everything will be back to normal! I could never resist you but do you honestly believe we could ever be the same? I loved you Josh....You were my whole world....Nothing mattered to me but you.....I killed myself and gave up everything for you....I gave you everything I had....But you always left me with a hurt, empty feeling....Until I couldn't take it anymore...."

"I have Kiley now....She took all the hurt and loneliness away....She gives me everything you never did.....She never leaves me.....She's always by my side....She doesn't expect anything from me.... She encouraged me to become a rock star again....She gives me support for all my decisions....She never hurts me.....I cry no tears....Just smile.....Kiley makes me happy......She brought the old Drake Parker back..."

"So go back to Mindy, because I'm not leaving this life to go back to the life of hurt and pain!....You can't give me what I need!.....Go back to Mindy and never leave her!.....And never come back to me....Because your not welcome in my life! My life as been perfect without you!.....I don't need you....So go back to Mindy before she realizes she doesn't need you either.....Unless that already happened!" Drake cried.

When he was done speaking Josh slowly stood up. He couldn't meet Drake's gaze. He was trying really hard to hold in his tears.

"Your right Drake...I was stupid to think we could ever be the same....."

"And you do seem to be happy with the life without me....I hurt you....I know that....I don't want to hurt you anymore....Your happy....I'm glad you found someone like Kiley to make you happy...."

"I love you Drake.....I always will.....I don't want to ruin this for you...."

A few tears ran down Josh's cheeks.

"And if that means staying out of your life......Ok..."

He turned around and started to walk away.

"Will you stay?" Drake asked softly from behind Josh.

Josh stopped in his tracks. He was surprised Drake said anything. Josh slowly looked over his shoulder to Drake and allowed his lips to form a small smile.

"Forever and ever."

Drake smiled back.

He knew Josh met it this time. There was no Mindy. Josh would stay. Josh is all his. He wouldn't hurt Drake anymore and Drake didn't want to hurt Josh anymore. There was still Kiley. He cared about her alot, but he didn't love her. He didn't want to hurt her.....But Josh was here, here to stay.


	6. Drake will be

The song is I will be By Avril Lavigne.

Warnings: Lots and lots of fluff. Implied sexual content.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me _

After they were done playing ping pong they sat down on the couch. Josh had forgiven Drake, after all these weeks of being done with him. Drake was glad, but there was still things needed to be said, he didn't care if Josh just wanted to forget about it. It's weird, because it's always has been Drake who never wanted to talk about things, now it's Josh.

He looked at Josh.

"Josh?"

Josh looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you man....I don't know how to show you how much you mean to me...."

_All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go _

_  
_"I've gone through a lot of pain these past few weeks....And cried alot of tears....It's like you left....Without saying goodbye....And it teared me apart because....Because your a big part of me, a big part of who I am....Now that I know how far you'd go....I-I-I-I....Wanna change...."

_I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

_  
_".....I know I always hurt you. I know I'm the reason for all your bad luck. I know I took advantge of you since you moved in.....But it's not like that now...This time I won't chase you away..."

_I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

"I want to be everything you want me to be. You keep me together......I mean I was fine before you were my stepbrother....But when you moved in I wasn't fine unless you were right beside me...."

_All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

"....I don't want this thing to happen again....I want to be with you forever....And instead of causing you hurt and pain....I want protect you from it..."

_I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly_

Drake scooted closer to Josh, who looked shocked and touched, with his mouth hanging open a little.

"I thought I had everything I wanted....Everything I needed....I didn't know what else life could bring....But now I see I never really had anything....Until you moved in....Then I had everything....You're more important to me then being popular, then girls, then my music....Then anything......"

_You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

_  
_"......You're the one thing I got right....You're the only one I show a diffrent side to....You're always there for me....You make me happy....When you pushed me out of your life....It....It felt like I was suffocating....Like I was dying slowly....But now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me."

_And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go_

"Oh Drake...." Josh said breathlessly.

Josh was blown away by Drake's words. He leaned forward and kissed Drake. When they broke apart they were smiling. They were nose to nose, just staring in each others eyes. Drake put his hands on Josh's cheeks.

"And if I let you down I'll turn it all around 'cause I will never let you go."

Josh grabbed Drake's hands from his cheeks and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm not going anywhere Drake....I love you too."

Drake's smile widened.

_I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart _

They went to Josh's bed. Drake went on top of Josh, kissing him. Clothes were ripped off and thrown to the floor. Moans, groans, and screaming of each other names were heard.

Drake got off of Josh and rolled to his side. He wrapped his arms around Josh tightly, pulling him as close as he could. Josh chuckled and wrapped his arms just as tightly around Drake. He kissed Drake's forehead softly.

Drake smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

He had everything he needed.

He had everything he wanted.

_And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need  
_  
_And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart _

_All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_I will be (I'll be), all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_


	7. It's all over

The song is It's all over by Three Days Grace.

Warnings: Contains ALOT of angst, and attemtped suicide.

_Your bottles' almost empty  
You know this can't go on  
Because of you my mind is always racing  
The needles' breaking your skin  
The scar is sinking in  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for _

_  
_Josh was sitting beside Drake's hospital bed, holding Drake's hand, with tears in his eyes. Drake was dying....He had been in a coma for almost a month now. Drake had been starving himself for months......And if that wasn't enough, he also had been cutting himself. Nothing's been on Josh's mind, but Drake. Drake was all bones.....He only weighed 80 pounds. All the blood was drained from Drake's features making his skin look pale (paler then a ghost) and making him really cold. Josh looked at both of Drake's arms and saw all the healing scars covering his them, then looked at the death scar on Drake's wrist that he was holding. (Drake cut three veins and it was so deep you could see tissues.) He was hooked up to a bunch of tubes....Tubes to give him blood, tubes to give him nutrients, and tubes to help him breathe.

_You  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over _

_  
_Josh knew Drake was already dead....He had been in a comma for a while.....And that wasn't good. Drake was done, he was never going to wake up, and Josh can't do anything about that....And it was killing him.

I_ know what runs through your blood  
You do this all in vain  
Because of you my mind is always racing  
And it gets under my skin  
To see you giving it  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for _

_  
_"I hate you, Drake." Josh said.

He did hate Drake. He hated Drake for doing this to himself. He hated that Drake was putting him through this. He hated that when he found Drake passed out in their bathroom in a pool of his own blood, there was a note, saying:

'By the time you read this I'll be dead. You are probably wondering why I did this to myself....Well it's complicated.....It's just I been keeping this secret for so long.....A secret that could hurt everyone....You, mom....You, Walter....Even you Megan.....But especially you Josh.....I love you Josh.....And not in a brotherly way....In a way I shouldn't....I'm not normal....I'm sick for loving my brother like that!....I'm so sorry.....So can't you see why I had to do this?....I also couldn't take the pain that I couldn't be with you Josh.....I'm so sorry....I really do love all of you.'

~Drake~

"You're stupid." Josh said, stinging tears falling from his eyes.

"Couldn't you see that I loved you too?...You could of had me in a second if you would of just told me."

His eyes bored into Drake's closed one's. He hated that Drake was giving up. That he was giving in to the pain, when they could have been happy together.

"I've always loved you....I just never thought you would never love me back....Now I know...And your leaving me....You can't leave me....Not now...Not ever."

_You  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over _

_  
_Josh brought Drake's hand he had been holding up to his lips and kissed it. He lost it then and there. He grabbed Drake's hand tightly with both hands and cried into it. He wasn't ready to let go of Drake. He never wanted to let go.

"I-I.....Can't.....Let....G-go....Not now....Drake....Not ever......" Josh cried in between sobs.

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over _

_  
_Josh's crying stopped and he gasped as the hand he was holding and that he covered in his tears weakly squeezed one of his hands. He quickly looked up to see Drake looking back at him.

"D-D-Drake?" Josh asked softly, in disbelief.

Drake just stared at him. Josh smiled.

"O-oh my god Drake your...." Josh said full of hope.

Josh touched Drake's boney cheek with the hand that wasn't squeezing his limp one, and smiled softly."I love you."

Drake's lips trembled before he opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it like it hurt him to speak.

"It's okay Drake, you don't have to say anything. Don't force yourself." Josh said.

Josh stood up, letting go of Drake's hand, and walked to the door.

"Drake I'll be back....I just need to go to tell the doctors you're out of your coma."

"N-no....J-Josh...." Drake said weakly, his voice raspy.

Josh slowly looked at Drake.

"But why Drake? They need to know your up."

Drake tried to find strength to talk again.

"D-don't....Leave....Me..."

Josh knew inside he should of still went to get the doctors, but Drake asked him to stay. He went back over to Drake.

"J-Josh.." Drake said, trying to grab Josh's hand, but he was too weak.

So Josh grabbed Drake's hand.

"I-I....Love you....I'm sorry..." Drake said.

"Hey! Don't be sorry. Just get better." Josh said.

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for (You, for you)  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for (You, for you)  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over_

_  
_Josh gasped as he saw tears running down Drake's eyes. "Drake?"

After minutes of silence Drake finally spoke.

"J-Josh- Josh....Just look at me....I- I....Don't- I don't think....I can..."

"Don't you say that! Don't say that to me!" Josh cried, his burning tears coming back. "You'll get better...I know you will....You got out of your coma Drake and that's a good sign...S-so please don't say that....J-just hold on."


End file.
